1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ping pong table that utilizes a pneumatic folding mechanism to make the folding/unfolding of a ping pong table easier and more user friendly.
2. The Related Art
The folding ping pong tables are mostly used indoors to save space, but this sports table could also be put in an outdoor environment. The two halves of the table or drop leaves are folded up in standing position when not in play and supported by an undercarriage that has multiple casters on the bottom, so the ping pong table can be rolled away for storage.
The conventional ping pong tables are constructed with linking bars, folding pieces, and two half tables (drop leaves). The two half tables are folded and placed in upright position when not in play. However, as these sports tables usually do not have the safety mechanisms, so the users could be accidentally hurt by the folding pieces when assembling the table. For example, an unlocked drop leaf may fall down and hit the person below, or a person's fingers could be badly squeezed between two folding pieces. Therefore, as a safety precaution, there shall be two persons to handle the set up of the ping pong table.
Now, there is an innovative ping pong table that employs a pneumatic apparatus underneath the table to dampen the motion of the folding pieces, so that even one person is able to handle the set up of the ping pong table without much difficulty.
In these aspects, the folding protection mechanism according to the present invention substantially reduces or obviates the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.